Booty Call
by JennyLD
Summary: Rose is staying with Jackie for the night and the Doctor isn't happy so he decides to do something about it. Nine/Rose


**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who owns my soul, I own nothing.**  
Spoilers: **None  
**Thanks To: **Sinecure for the beta

**

* * *

  
**

" 's just one night, Doctor. I think you can handle one night alone."

"Of course I can!" He puts on his most indignant tone. "Time Lord, me. Faced down Daleks and Slitheen. Definitely not afraid of being alone." And he's not.

"See! You'll be fine. 'n I'll be back before you know it." He raises an eyebrow, knowing full well she'll probably sleep till noon. "Okay, I swear I'll be back by one."

He can't help but smile at that, the way she knows him so well. Time was once, she was always searching his face, analyzing his tone, just to determine his intentions. Not anymore though. Now she doesn't even have to be in the same room as him to know what he's thinking.

But it's still not good enough.

"That's not good enough. I want you here. Now." In hindsight, maybe wingeing wasn't such a good idea.

"Doctor," Her tone has taken on a slight note of exasperation and that can't be good. "You get me ninety-five percent of the time. My mum is lucky to see me once a month!"

Nope, not good at all.

"Once a year when you really muck things up."

Isn't she ever going to let that one drop? He makes one mistake – one tiny little mistake – and he's got to hear about it for the rest of this incarnation. Probably the next one too. Quite possibly until he's used them all up and his last body is dead and buried. And even then he wouldn't put it past her to follow him into the afterlife (if there was such a place) just to chew his ear off about it one last time.

"And I'll have you know, she's sick with worry about me half the time. Had to get herself a prescription jus' so she can sleep at night."

He doesn't want to think about Jackie and especially not Jackie at night. Sleeping. In her jim-jams. Or quite possibly _not_ in her jim-jams. He shudders at the thought.

What he wants to think about is Rose, and especially, _Rose_ naked. But that mouth of hers can be so like her mother's sometimes...

Except, of course, when it's not. When it's wrapped around his length for instance. Those perfect red lips stroking him up and down, as her naughty little tongue flicks him at just the right moment and in just the right spot. Sucking, stroking, flicking without fail until he finds his release and then she's making that incredibly erotic slurping sound; lapping up every last bit of him.

"Rose..." He doesn't mean for it to come out in a squeak. She's probably going to think something's wrong.

"Wha's wrong?"

Oh well, at least she's forgotten all about the tirade she was just on.

He takes a few deep, cleansing breaths, trying to regain some semblance of control. But the throbbing in his pants isn't helping any and his throat muscles won't work and all he can manage to get out is a low moan that could be easily interpreted as someone in pain...which, in a way, he is.

If he doesn't say something soon she's going to think the worst.

"Doctor?"

She'll come running to him then and he'll have her right where he wants her...

"Doctor!?"

But can he really do that to her? Can he make her believe he's hurt or in danger just to get her back to their bed?

"Doc--"

"What're you wearing?" It doesn't come out nearly as seductive as he'd like but at least his vocal functions are now mostly under his control again.

There's a short pause before she responds and when she does she sounds somewhat bewildered. " 'xcuse me?"

"I said...what. Are. You. Wearing?" He knows he's probably going to piss her off, taking that tone of voice.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me Doctor."

She's beginning to sound like Jackie again and this is going nowhere fast.

"What do you mean what am I wearing? What do you think I'm wearing at this time of--"

Time to take a more direct approach. "Nothing. Me, I'm wearing nothing."

"Why're you...oh. OH!"

Apes!

"Now why don't you, Rose Tyler, lock your door and tell me..." His voice becomes deeper. "What." Huskier. "You're." Just the tone he knows turns her knees to mush. "Wearing."

"What the bloody 'ell are you on about?" she asks, and now it's her voice that comes out sounding like a mouse.

"Fancy a phone shag," he asks with a grin. And, even though she can't see it, he knows she can hear it.

"Oi! My mum is in the next room, you perv!"

"Would you please stop mentioning the human boa constrictor when I'm trying to seduce you." At this rate his raging hard on is going to turn into a mushy noodle.

"Doctor, I really don't think--"

"So don't." Don't think about Jackie, don't think about Jackie, he mentally urges himself. Think about something else, think about Rose, naked and flushed beneath him. Think about..."Delta Seven?"

She's blushing so hard he can feel it. From her perfect little forehead to the tips of her toes and everywhere else in between. "You said it was a turn-on, knowing we could get caught." Yes, that's it. Think happy thoughts. " 'n I took you under that table."

"I..." She can't even finish a coherent sentence and that's good. Really good. But then again, neither will he very soon if he keeps thinking about the way she moans his name in the throes of passion. And not being able to talk makes for some very poor phone shagging.

He's never been one to let his control slip. No, he's actually quite good at keeping a hold of his control. And she's quite good at keeping a hold of... "Sonic screwdriver!" He cries out in triumph,

"Wha'?" If she sounded bewildered before, she sounds dumbfounded now.

"Setting two-four-three-seven. I told you to never use setting two-four-three-seven."

" 'kay..."

"Resonates concrete. Vibrates. I could show you."

There's a pregnant pause and then the sound of something hitting the floor and a door slamming open.

"Oi, luv. Where're you off to in such a hurry?"

"Can't talk, mum. Universe 's about to explode."

As he hangs up the phone – a wide grin gracing his daft, old face – he pulls out the sonic screwdriver and adjusts the setting.


End file.
